Famous Characters
Famous penguins, are non-playable characters that fit into the Club Penguin storyline and missions. Meetable famous characters give out a free background. Using hacking programs such as WPE PRO or Penguin Storm can make you look like become a famous penguin, But please note that it is client side (Shows by you only) and is against the rules and may get you banned. List of Mascots *Rockhopper *Cadence *Yarr *Lolz *Gary the Gadget Guy *Penguin Band **Franky **G Billy **Petey K **Stompin' Bob *Aunt Arctic *Sensei (Formerly known as "??????") *Rookie *PH the Puffle Handler *Herbert P. Bear *CeCe *Rocky Semi-famous Penguins Penguins that are part of the storyline but not appear as an avatar around Club Penguin but some can be seen in games or pictures, etc.: *Bambadee *Jet Pack Guy (Elite Penguin Force) *Dancing Penguin *Rory *Dot *Owner of the Coffee Shop *Hydro Hopper Driver *Blue Tour Guide *Gift Shop Manager *Pizza Chef *Jet Pack Surfer *Sport Shop Owner *DJ Player *101 Days of Fun Characters *Coffee Shop Barista *Gift Shop Owner *Secret Agent *Boss of the Pizza Parlor 1 *Griffnators *The Four Ninjas *The Aqua Penguin Moderators Many penguins consider Moderators famous and their test accounts: See also List of known Moderators. *Billybob (formerly) *Gizmo (formerly) *rsnail (formerly) *Happy77 (formerly) *Screenhog (formerly) *Businesmoose *Tour Guide *Polo Field *Spike Hike *Daffodaily5 *Tato Maxx *Federflink1 Other Famous Penguins Book Penguins These penguins appear only in books, almost like Semi-Famous Penguins: *Smulley *RodgerRodger *Bambadee *Ghosts *Scrooge *Suneroo *DanielD Elite Agents (Penguins) The agents that you see in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force and Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge *G *Dot *PH the Puffle Handler *Jet Pack Guy *Rookie *Gary the Gadget Guy *Dancing Penguin (DS) Elite Puffles *Flare *Flit *Blast *Bouncer *Loop *Pop *Chirp *Chill Famous Creatures (excluding Penguins) *Puffles *Yarr *Keeper of the Boiler Room *Keeper of the Stage *Great Puffle Circus Ringmaster *Elite Puffles *Herbert P. Bear *Klutzy *Destructo *Ed McCool *Flare * Puffle Rescue's Bat in Level 7 * Lolz Cadence's Purple puffle. Evil Characters *Herbert P. Bear *Klutzy *Test Bots *Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000 *Ye Knight's Quest 2 Robot Dragon *Ye Knights Quest 3 Hydra Bot *Scorn the Dragon King *Destructobot *Scrap *Tank *Sly Guest *CeCe at Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam *Rocky at Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam Trivia *Famous Penguins other than the Penguin Band, who dance regularly, dance slightly faster than other penguins. *After the 2011 Buddy List update, while trying to add a famous penguin to your buddy list, a message will pop, saying you have to meet them, in order to add them as friends. *Famous penguins can use special dances while wearing clothing, like the Penguin Band can play instruments even though they are wearing clothes. *If you are in the same room as a Famous Penguin, one will be able to enter to their igloo. Gallery Famous Penguins File:Rockhopper38.png|Rockhopper File:Gary_38.png|Gary the Gadget Guy File:Aunt arctic 2013.png|Aunt Arctic File:Sensei with stick.png|Sensei File:Cadence_2013.png|Cadence File:Rookie_Excited_For_The_Fair_2012.png|Rookie File:PH_Puffle_Card.PNG|Puffle Handler File:CPWIKIFRANKY.png|Franky File:PeteyK.png|Petey K File:Penguin_Band_Makover_G_Billy_2.png|G Billy File:Stompinbobrocks.png|Stompin' Bob File:Post2.png|Rocky File:Post3.png|CeCe File:Herbert_p_bear.png|Herbert P. Bear Famous Penguins (In-game) Rockhopper sprites.png|Rockhopper's in-game sprite. Gary In-Game.png|Gary's in-game sprite. AA Hollywood.png|Aunt Arctic's in-game sprite. Cadence In-Game.png|Cadence's in-game sprite. Rookie In-Game.png|Rookie's in-game sprite. Penguin Band (2011).png|Penguin Band new look in-game sprite. CP Band.png|Penguin Band old look in-game sprite. Sensei_real.png|Sensei's in-game sprite. oie_transparent (4).png|Fire Sensei. oie_transparent (5).png|Water Sensei. oie_transparent (6).png|Snow Sensei. oie_transparent (7).png|Shadow Sensei. PH in game avatarD.PNG|PH's in-game sprite. File:Ceroc.png|Rocky and CeCe's in-game sprites. Clothing_Sprites_4752.png|Herbert's in-game sprite. Famous Penguins (Player Cards) Rockhopper-player-card-club.png|Rockhopper's old Player Card. Rockhopper1.6.PNG|Rockhopper new Player Card. Rockhopper Playercard (Fruit).png|Rockhopper's Aug. 2012 Player Card. Screen shot 2012-12-22 at 2.06.51 PM.png|Rockhopper's Dec. 2012 Player Card. File:Gary card new.png|Gary's old Player Card. Gary1.2.1.1.2.34..PNG|Gary's Halloween Player Card. Garys new playercard.png|Gary's Oct. 2012 Player Card. Gary playercard 2013.png|Gary's Jan. 2013 Player Card. Gary'sPlayerCardHollywoodParty2013.png|Gary Feb. 2013 Player Card. File:Sensei card.png|Sensei's Player Card (when he was known as ??????). File:Sensei card brand new.png|Sensei's Player Card. Fire sensei card.png|Sensei's fire Player Card. WaterNinjaSensei.PNG|Sensei's water Player Card. File:Aunt Arctic_Playercard_New.png|Aunt Arctic's old Player Card. Aunt arctic 2013 playercard.png|Aunt Arctic's new Player Card. File:Cadence_Playercard_New_(Boombox).png|Cadence's Player Card. Rookie's Player Card.png|Rookie's Player Card. File:Stompin bob card.png|Stompin' Bob's old Player Card. File:G billy card.png|G Billy's old Player Card. File:Petey k card.png|Petey K's old Player Card. File:Franky card.png|Franky's old Player Card. Stompin Bob_Playercard_New.png|Stompin' Bob's new Player Card. G Billy_Playercard_New.png|G Billy's new Player Card. Petey K_Playercard_New.png|Petey K's new Player Card. Franky_Playercard_New.png|Franky's new Player Card. Screenshot 496.png|Puffle Handler's Player Card Rocky Playercard New.png|Rocky's Player Card CeCe Playercard New.png|CeCe's Player Card HERBERT_PLAYERCARD.png|Herbert P. Bear's Player Card. Semi-Famous Penguins File:Bambadee book.png|Bambadee. File:Jet_pack_guyk.png|Jet Pack Guy. Sys Director.png|The Director of The EPF(AKA Aunt Arctic) Dancing Penguin (1).png|Dancing Penguin. Rory .png|Rory. File:Agent dot.png|Dot. File:Hydro hopper penguin mission 10.png|Hydro Hopper Driver. File:Manager.png|Gift Shop Manager. Image:Pizza chief.png|Pizza Chef. File:CPEPF SS Assistant.png|Sport Shop Assistant. File:CPEPF DJ Player.png|The DJ Player. File:101days 1.png|One of the 101 Days of Fun Characters. File:101days 2.png|One of the 101 Days of Fun Characters. File:101days 3.png|One of the 101 Days of Fun Characters. File:101days 4.png|One of the 101 Days of Fun Characters. File:OOTCS.png|Coffee Shop Barista/Owner of the Coffee Shop. Gariwald VIII Ghost.png|Gariwald VIII Moderators File:Rsnail.jpg|Rsnail's Player card. File:BillybobCurrent player card.png|Billybob's Player card. Screenshot 1230.png|Happy77's Player card. Image:Screenhog-player-card.png|Screenhog's Player card. Businesmoose_350px.png|Businesmoose Polo_Field.png|Polo Field Famous Signatures File:Rockhopper sig.png|Rockhopper's Signature. File:Gary sig.png|Gary's Signature. File:Sensei sig new.png|Sensei's Signature. File:Arctic sig.png|Aunt Arctic's Signature. File:Cadence sig.png|Cadence's Signature. Rookie_sig.png|Rookie's Signature. File:G billy sig.png|G Billy's old Signature. File:Stompin' bob sig.png|Stompin' Bob's old Signature. File:Petey k sig.png|Petey K's old Signature. File:Franky sig.png|Franky's old Signature. Stompin' Bob New Signature.png|Stompin' Bob's new Signature. Franky New Signature.png|Franky's new Signature. G Billy New Signature.png|G Billy's new Signature. Petey K New Signature.png|Petey K's new Signature. File:Phsignature.png|PH's Signature. CeCeSig.png|CeCe's Signature. RockySig.png|Rocky's Signature. Dot_Signature.png|Dots Signature in the Yearbook 2011-2012 The_Club_Penguin_team.gif|The Club Penguin Teams Signatures Yearbook Biography DotDirector.png|Director in the Yearbook 2011-2012 123kitten1dotinyearbook.png|Dot in the yearbook See also *Gary *Aunt Arctic aka Director of the PSA and EPF *Cadence *Club Penguin Band *Sensei *Rockhopper Category:Lists Category:Famous Penguins Category:Penguins Category:Types of Penguins Category:Gary the Gadget Guy Category:Aunt Arctic